


Keeping Company

by Willowanderer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt from the Kink Meme "Conner gets bent over the dock and pegged by Aveline."</p><p>It was easier to talk about things in the dark, with no one around; and it made Connor feel bold able to ask and do things he'd never thought to have. Aveline was understanding and surprisingly knowledgeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Company

The water slapped against the pylons of the dock, a steady rhythmic sound, but it didn't disguise the gasps, pants and moans of the couple who were sporting under the moon, or the slap of flesh on flesh.

The dock was empty and dark, and thankfully sturdy enough to not even creak, even with the enthusiastic thrusts that rocked both of them.

A moan started and was bit down on, stifled with teeth digging into a lower lip. Connor's brows were drawn together overwhelmed and utterly confused by sensation, clinging to the upright.

“Now now.” purred a husky voice in his ear. “If you want more, you're going to have to let me know like a good boy.”

Though it went against his normal, quiet nature, Connor let go of his lower lip and let the moan the next rolling thrust brought forth loose, rising above the natural sounds of the night. His nails dug into the weathered wood, and he managed to speak.

“Please...”

“Please what?” she teased, fingers dragging up his chest.

“Please, Aveline... touch me.” he managed. She adjusted herself, and the polished device clenched between her thighs, and took him in hand, stroking in time with her thrusts. Connor's knees turned to jelly, and he tried to figure out how he'd come to such a situation.

 

They had been sitting on the dock, Aveline leaning against her travel pack, and admiring the shape of the Aquila in the moonlight. No one was on board at the moment, the crew scattered in anticipation of a long journey. Connor had let them, keeping watch over the ship, and Aveline, not being particularly drawn to the modest entertainment the town afforded, kept him company.

 

She was good company, and he always seemed to say more than he meant to. But even when she teased, she was perfectly willing to explain things that other people flushed and flapped about. Which had led them to their current subject.

 

“Seriously?” she laughed. “Nothing? Your people don't even play kissing games?”

“It is more of a serious thing; enjoyed yes, but not frivolous. I mean, I know other people do, but no. I've never... done anything like that.”

“What about self enjoyment?”

“What?”

“Touching yourself for pleasure.” she clarified. He flushed at her frankness, which only made her laugh. “I see you know how it works, at least.”

“I do not really have the time to... “he felt like jumping into the water to derail the conversation; it had taken a strange turn, but instead Connor mustered a sally- he could fight battles he could manage a conversation; even one on such a bizarre subject. And the moonlight made him feel hidden, and bold. “So you do?”

“When I get the time.”

“Have you been with a man?”

She scoffed. “Yes. And women. On occasion.”

Connor knew how things worked between a man and a woman, even if he didn't participate, so he had a hard time picturing that.

“How does that work?”

“Do you really want to know?”

He found he did.

 

“A lot of it is a lot like pleasuring yourself, only with the intimacy of being close to another person.” She talked with her hands making gestures, and sketching out curves. She was an excellent storyteller, giving Connor a beautiful mental image of how female forms might fit together, and how, exactly one might bring them pleasure. He had to shift his position a few times. But he thought she might have been shifting a bit too.

 

“That sounds a great deal more complicated than men with men.”

“And how does an innocent little babe like you know about that?” she asked, laughing.

He gestured to the ship.

“I have spent much time on the seas.” he explained. “Sailors are not necessarily shy, when the ship is small, and the crew is tight.”

“I see. And you don't see anything wrong with that?”

“No.” he accompanied that with a head shake. “It is simply another form of … that sort of activity.”

“you ever thought about it?” she asked, leaning forward eyes full of mischief. “In a personal way?”

“I... I do not think it would be appropriate for me to investigate things like that with my crew. Or the recruits. And I do not have anyone else I would trust that much.”

“What about me?”

“You lack the equipment.” he felt this was a sound argument.

“Equipment is exactly the word you're looking for.” She dug in her pack and produced, a slightly curved and shaped wand. It was polished smooth, and the carving, at least on one end, made it obvious, even to Connor what it was. It looked a great deal like a penis. “Very versatile.” She said teasingly. “I can use it on myself if so inclined, or on a woman if that's what's wanted, or on a man. Many men like the feeling of something inside them. Turns them into complete idiots sometimes.” He couldn't take his eyes off it and all that it was implying. So when a hand touched him, fingers spread so the palm was on his belt and the fingers brushing over his groin. “So?” she asked. He exhaled slowly, and met her eyes. “I would.”

She smiled, slowly.

 

It was more awkward than he expected, in some ways. He couldn't see what was going on, only feel it and that made it both worse and better. His trousers had been pulled down, and he'd allowed her to guide him into a position of being mostly bent over, with his ass sticking out; that seemed accurate to the memory of what he'd seen- despite his bold words, it had only been once that he had caught a pair in the act. Aveline's fingers were slender and warm where they trailed down over the muscles of his ass and between to stroke over his asshole

 

“Remember to relax.” She said coaxingly. “And to tell me what you want.” One of her hands spread his butcheeks, as the fingers of the other pressed in, it was a warm stretchy feeling and he found that he liked it- and he liked that he could feel Aveline leaning against him, and the shape of her body through her clothes, pressed against him, the smell of her leather and fine cotton garments, the faint smell of her soap, and whatever the oil was she was even now coating him with. Her fingers worked, in and out, deeper each time, and he fought to stay relaxed, when his body was quaking and tensing especially when the very tip of her pinky finger traced along the underside of his balls. The few times he had indulged in self pleasure it had certainly never felt like this.

“You liking this?” she asked.

“Yes.” he answered, somewhat confused.

“Can barely tell.” Aveline commented, wryly “What with all the noise you're not making.”

“It... I can not” whatever it was he couldn't she never found out because her questing fingers pressed past the sensitive muscle and this time stuck something that made him shudder all over, and gasp. The feeling of fullness and stretching was very welcome suddenly and he wanted more.

“Oh there we have it.” Aveline pulled her fingers out and he made a sound of disappointment, turning back over his shoulder to watch her. It was a clever device, and she opened the fly of her breaches tucking the knob at one end into herself a process that made her bite her lip in what looked very much like pleasure, the expression flitting over her face as she coated the smooth wood with the oil, and stroked it to give it a bit more warmth. She shifted back and forth, and pressed the end that looked far more like a penis in the dim moonlight, against his back dragging it slowly and teasingly between his buttocks.

 

“I want you to tell me what you want.” she ordered him. There was no question in her voice.

Connor found his vocabulary lacking in this regard.

“I want you to-” he tried to think of the term, “ride me like a sailor?” he suggested, not wanting to take longer.

“Oh that'll do. Naughty Connor.” she gave his hip a pat that was half slap, and pressed in, slowly at first then faster, rocking into him, giving like grunts and moans of her own, since the device was designed to rub her as much as whoever she was using it on. The sounds were almost as stimulating as the feeling, and he lost himself in it, forgetting everything else for the time being.  
  


It only took a few hard pumps and thrusts before Connor gave in to the full body quake of his orgasm, spurting hot come over her hand. Her hips gave a few more thrusts, as his body sagged beneath her, momentarily limp. Aveline stifled a groan, given his lack of experience, she hadn't expected him to last long- he'd lasted longer than she'd expected frankly. She disengaged, and even helped him turn so he could sit- gingerly, leaning against the same post he'd been clinging to for support moments before.

 

But she herself was so close, and her body protested as she pulled the clever toy free. She worked her breaches open further- the support had been good for the equipment but they'd get in the way of her finding her release. To her surprise, Connor's hand touched hers.

“You're young and eager, but you're not going to be much use to me for a bit,” she informed him, as though they weren't the same age or thereabouts. “Not for this.”

“For what you're doing, I could be just as good.” he offered, and she gave a short laugh, straddling his thighs, which were still bare,guiding his hand down, over the wiry hair and between the lips of her labia. It was different than her own hand and that was kind of good. His hands had calluses from his weapons and his fingers were thick. Even hot and wet as she was two of them were a filling stretch and she moaned, rocking down on them. “Oh yes, just oh-” she moaned, and he crooked his fingers to a wonderful angle as she rocked, stroking his thumb over her mounds. Her hands clamped on his shoulders as she rocked back and forth, forehead pressing to his coat breathing in the fresh smell of his body, pine sap and even the hot smell of his recent orgasm. She was closer than she'd thought and the wave of pleasure took her by surprise, a wonderful delightful surprise, in a flood of warmth throughout her body. She collapsed against him, resting against the native assassin’s chest, until both their breathing calmed.

 

At last she took a deep a breath, and sat up.

“Not how I expected to spend time with you.” She said cheerfully. “But... I liked it. What about you?” He still looked a little dazed, and she rested her hands on his chest. “Connor?” she asked “Are you all right?” Suddenly his hand was on her face and he was kissing her- rather sloppily, but that wasn't surprising all things considered. It was definitely the kiss of someone who'd never really done it, but had seen other people, and it didn't take much coaxing for it to get better. It helped prolong the warm floaty feeling the rest had left her with and she was good with that.

“I would not mind investigating further.” he said very seriously, but she saw- thought she saw a hint of humor in his eyes.

“We'll see.” Aveline laughed low in her chest, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were more fics with Aveline. I like her, and I don't know her nearly well enough. 
> 
> I found it surprisingly hard to write a sexy confident dominant woman who didn't come across as a creeper- or maybe it was Connor- who knows.


End file.
